


oh, my misbehaviour

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Molestation, Mention of abuse, Model!AU, Slow Burn, Use of Honorifics, characters and tags will be updated as we go along, chenle appears for like 3 seconds, jeno and hyunjin are childhood friends, jeno has a really dark past here, jeongin appears as a mentioned character only lol, mentions of jennie, mentions of nancy (momoland), mentions of yiyang, no bang chan and mark arent in a relationship hahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyunjin and seungmin have been in the industry since young, and having their spotlight stolen by another pair of same-aged models is just unacceptable. but with the help of the others in the entertainment, they start to accept and eventually fall in love.





	oh, my misbehaviour

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to another long ass shitty ride that would probably go on and on for months! i'll try my best to put all my effort and love into this fanfiction but no guarantees, there are mid-years coming up soon and i'm already a mess rn with the performances i'm participating in. there will still be short stories in between these chapters so no one gets bored of it. most likely i will be focusing on this model!au and updating high school!au (i will create the series later, it includes all the student council!au fanfictions as well).  
> enjoy, hopefully you enjoy this rollercoaster ride! <3

there's loud clapping from mark & chan and seulgi & joohyun, but jaemin & seungmin couldn't care less. in front of them stood two boys, one a little shorter than the other, but the difference wasn't that vast. johnny, one of those tall guys they've seen strolling around the headquarters and the entertainment's ceo dongyoung stood beside them. they were the new models as dongyoung introduced them, and all they did was smile and bow, introducing themselves as well. jaemin & seungmin honestly found it pathetic. 

"hello," the shorter guy smiled as he spoke and jaemin snorted at how big his smile was that he could see all of his 32 pearly whites shining. he bowed before continuing, "i'm lee jeno. born in 2000, about to turn 19 in 3 weeks!" 

joohyun stood up immediately, clasping her arm around jaemin's and seungmin's arms, smiling as brightly as that jeno guy did, "how nice! you're the same age as jaemin & seungmin, jeno! i'm pretty sure you three would get along well. wait, how about you, taller guy? are you born in 2000 as well?"

taller guy smiled awkwardly and bowed, "i'm hwang hyunjin. nice to meet you. and yes, i'm born in 2000 as well. i'm already 19, since my birthday is in march. jeno and i are childhood friends and we grew up in the same neighbourhood." 

seungmin rolled his eyes, managing to fold his arms, even though one of them was in joohyun's tight grasp. "that part was just extra information, no one wanted to know. you could've just shut your mouth after telling joohyun noona about your age." 

"i was talking to joohyun noona, not you, sir." hyunjin gives him a fake smile and seungmin frowns. he has never once seen a newcomer have the audacity to speak in this sassy manner to him in his 5 years of modelling. yes, he started young and had went through a lot, but this was the greatest amount of disrespect he'd ever gotten from a newcomer. even when jeongin came in, he was so respectful that seulgi had to stop him from bowing all the time. even a younger, more experienced model had more respect than a same-aged newcomer.

they can see jeno nudging hyunjin in the arm and witness the frown that forms on hyunjin's face. there's this short moment of silence before mark breaks it, walking up to the four, "sir, perhaps you don't mind if chan and i show the newcomers around? it would be good for them to familiarise with our dormitories and buildings before they start getting lost. chan and i have always been bringing newcomers around, and i think it would be great if we get to show them around now as well."

dongyoung doesn't say anything but nod, giving the two newcomers a pat on their backs as he urges them to keep with chan and mark. once the four models are out of their sight, a sigh escapes his lips and johnny turns to him, "sir, really sorry about hyunjin's attitude previously. he's a little defensive and tend to fight back if remarks like that are made to him. i'm sure he'll learn and change over time."

"it's not his fault," dongyoung replies, rubbing his temple. it has been a rough day, having to look through interviewees' portfolios and then asking for his secretary to contact them all. seeing jaemin's and seungmin's attitudes made him want to drown himself in a huge tank of water and just disappear. surely, they were the entertainment's best assets but he sure hopes that those stinky attitudes would disappear. they used to be such small young and innocent models until they started receiving harsh criticism here and there for being a model. but what else do you expect if you want a career like this? continuing, he says calmly, "i will speak to ten about it soon. hopefully, both hyunjin and jeno still have a good impression of their seniors here. i'm sure you and mark, chan and the two girls can help them with that." 

johnny nods and dongyoung walks away, exiting the building, making his way back to his office. he steals one last glance and sees joohyun and seulgi scolding the two veterans, and he guesses he doesn't have to interfere for now. 

.

"goddamn it," seulgi exclaims, exaggerating a lot. "i already told you guys to be welcoming and those loving seniors when the new kids arrive, but all y'all gave was that bitchy, cold and sassy attitude. i understand the pain you two went through and because you two started at age 14, meaning you've suffered more pain, but that doesn't mean you can treat hyunjin and jeno the way others treated you! do you two not understand that they're going to go through the same pain as you two? you're going to say 'seulgi noona, you're being biased right now' but joohyun and i have went through the same pain, so don't use that excuse. i'm not your manager or whatever, but i'm definitely capable of informing ten about your behaviours." 

jaemin grimaces and seungmin purses his lips. joohyun and seulgi were those caring models that they met when they first entered the building as chicks, with several models' eyes stuck on them. it sent a chill down their spine, having so many cold, harsh stares. the two female veteran models had went up to them, pulled them away from their first manager taeil and showed them everything. they even invited the little chicks out for secret suppers, showing them the best supper spots near their dormitories. 

joohyun smiles and ruffles their hair gently, earning a small little head shake from seungmin. "little puppy," joohyun coos and laughs when seungmin's cheeks turn slightly pink. he still feels embarrassed whenever joohyun calls him a puppy, despite the fact that it had been his nickname since day 1. "don't do that anymore, kids. or not you're going to end up in a really bad situation with either joohyun or ten, or dongyoung. protect your careers, that's the most important thing beside your happiness." 

they only nod in silence and watch the two models leave, chit-chatting as they take a right turn and go to their second destination. they may not have a second destination, but the two guys didn't really care right now. fire was the only thing they felt, and the newcomer hyunjin's attitude made it even worse. 

"let's go back, seung," jaemin says after standing there awkwardly. sure, seungmin may have became his best friend since their first step in the industry, but it always felt awkward whenever the other just stood in silence, not uttering a single word. "don't be so upset about that hyunjin guy. we probably won't cross paths with them anymore. take yerim as an example. we barely see her these days. well, in magazines and online, yes, but not face-to-face anymore. don't worry too much, let's just go rest and wait for dinner." 

seungmin nods hesitantly and grabs jaemin's arm, following him up to their shared dormitory. they'd been assigned to the same dormitory and stuck together ever since that day, and eventually went everywhere together. sometimes, they wouldn't even sleep in their own beds but one of them would climb into the other's bed and just sleep. but, no, they aren't a couple and have no feelings for each other. surely they adored each other and loved each other, but a relationship wasn't ever going to happen.

as soon as the door closes, jaemin just lies on his bed and seungmin climbs into it beside him, closing their distance to snuggle up against jaemin, as if he was a sad puppy asking for comfort. jaemin only laughs and puts his arm around his best friend, turning on his favourite tv show, hoping it would cheer his moody puppy up. 

.

hyunjin's cheeks turns red and jeno's grasp on his arm turns tighter as chan compliments him for his words towards seungmin just now in the lobby. "good job man, seungmin may look like a cute puppy or an adorable angel but he can be a whole sassy bitch inside. not that i'm dissing or bad mouthing him here, but you'd gotta understand the people in here before thinking of your first photoshoot. learn to get into good relationships with each other. i know it's going to be hard for you guys to interact with them, but trust me, you can kick their asses once you grow up." 

"why is jeno so quiet?" mark asks as they walk past an empty studio, and he'd caught the glint in jeno's eyes, hence him bringing up the shorter guy. hyunjin smiles and explains that jeno is a little more on the quieter side, and prefers to communicate through texting. mark sighs and continues from chan's words, rambling on and on about how they should familiarise with the people here, open up to them and learn to have fun. "communication is an important thing in this industry, or even in your dormitory level. you may have feud with your dormitory neighbours and never be able to live in peace." 

"we understand, mark hyung." jeno gives him a small smile and mark ruffles his hair, continuing walking his way down to the end of the level where there's a lift. chan trods behind him, hands in his pockets and the newcomers follow. hyunjin looks around, exaggerating his movements and participating in small conversations with the seniors while jeno takes small peeks at the facilities, answering questions directed at him.

they come to a halt when mark abruptly stops at this marbled door, fumbling for keys that are hidden somewhere in the pocket of his skinny jeans. he fishes out two gold keys and throw them at the newcomers, beaming brightly when they catch it. "this is it, your dormitory for the next few years or forever, it all depends on you two if you wanna stay or just walk off the red carpet into some other job! it's fully facilitated, with those clean working bathrooms and kitchens with everything prepared. the beds are comfortable and people will be coming in to wash your bedsheets every once a week. sounds like you're in a castle, i know, but sir dongyoung wants the best for everyone here." 

jeno waddles over awkwardly and chan coos at how cute he is. they don't have much difference in age, but chan feels like every single newcomer is his grandson, even the two sassy little models. he watches jeno open the apartment's door and takes a peek inside, only stepping inside when hyunjin pushes him from behind. the two veterans enter as well, introducing those things that the newcomers probably already knew. chan folds his arms and beams with pride, "feel free to decorate your home! well, not really a home but i guess it's a big room with everything you need in a house. good enough, right? i know it's unusual for a dormitory, but our entertainment is full of models who make a lot of money for dongyoung. especially kim yerim, she's one of the top models beside joohyun noona and seulgi noona despite being born in 1999. real successful cutie. she may look cold but is a whole sweetheart inside, trust me. we'll introduce you two to her someday, she'll love you two. anyways, take our numbers. and also the two noonas' numbers. we're probably the only people you can rely on as seniors for now!"

chan scribbles four phone numbers on a piece of paper he took out randomly, and presses it into hyunjin's hands. hyunjin smiles and bows, which jeno mimics, "thanks chan hyung and mark hyung. we'll definitely find you guys!" 

"you'll see us later, kiddos. there's dinner served today. it's really good, trust me. our entertainment doesn't starve our models, and y'all better eat well when you're there. try to find us at the entrance of the dining hall. if we're not there, we're probably whisked away by felix and changbin, or talking with yerim. call us if you need help, or you can go find joohyun and seulgi noona as well!" mark says, the enthusiasm evident in his voice. jeno only smiles quietly, he's not exactly looking forward to having to interact with the two rude seniors again. hopefully, they would see mark and chan waiting for them later. "see you kids! if you get lost, just go to your manager sleeping on the level below you and ask for help! or the guy called kun at the counter at the other end of this level would be good help as well. he sits there almost all day, and would be willing to entertain you guys. just don't get carried away talking to him. remember to tell him you're newbies! bye!" 

and then the two veterans disappear from their sight, and hyunjin grimaces. he closes the door and locks it, looking at jeno. "jeno, you alright? don't worry, everything will be fine here. as long as we have each other and our 4 super seniors, everything will go smoothly. you don't have to be scared, nothing from the past will be brought back. even if it is, i will fight whoever it is for you." 

jeno smiles and nods, hugging hyunjin. he decides to only pull away after a few minutes, locking himself in the taller's arms silently. hyunjin only complies, knowing that jeno needs a lot of comfort. he wouldn't ever blame his soft, cute best friend for anything. well, unless he has really done something wrong. lee jeno was someone he would protect at all costs. 

"come on, let's get some rest before the dinner. may have been just a few hours, but i know both of us are already tired of the bullshit we had to deal with. it would be good if you took a small nap before the dinner. i can manage your dressing up and whatnot." hyunjin advises jeno, guiding the shorter guy to the bed. jeno protests, mentioning about that empty studio he saw previously. "i know you yearn to dance after years again, but it's not the right time. maybe when we finally step into the industry and you've the energy to do so, then you could go there and express yourself." 

dancing has been jeno's dream since young but he chose the modelling path, under hyunjin's advice and the fact that he had probably broken some bones here and there or got pretty serious injuries. modelling was a good choice too and another childhood friend zhong chenle who had taken the same path told him it was good and that he had ended up in a good place made him want to join. fortunately, he qualified to enter this prestigious entertainment and was grateful. with hyunjin around, it was even better.

hyunjin forces him to lay down and he does it a little unwillingly, but his body curls up immediately when his whole figure touches the bed. "i will unpack your luggage for you, don't you dare worry, lee jeno." hyunjin assures him and starts to get to work, and jeno only manages to watch him for 10 minutes before sleep swallows him. 

.

"please hurry up, seungmin." ten's voice travels through the speaker and seungmin shouts a 'yes' that's probably too loud because he hears a sigh from ten. ten was their manager after taeil had been posted to take care of felix and changbin, and he had been tolerating their bullshit for years, as taeil would say based on his observations. of course, they never broke contact with taeil since he was their first ever manager, and had showed them the whole world as newbies. the thai manager wanted them to be early for the dinner, so to not embarrass themselves like the last time again.

jaemin hurriedly slipped on his shirt, putting on his leather jacket. the dining hall was cold and everyone knew it, your water could probably turn into a glass of ice if you left it there long enough. "we'll be there in 5, just wait, ten hyung!" seungmin says into the speaker again as he ties his shoelaces, picking up the dormitory's keys and his valuables. ten doesn't say anything and hangs up, and jaemin pushes him out of the door once they're done, snatching the keys to lock the door. it's a whole mess and they rush down to the dining hall, almost out of breath when ten finally comes into sight, his arms folded while leaning against the pillar.

"good," ten praises them and unfolds his arms, walking towards the two models. "at least you two are early for dinner. i'm not going to let the other managers question why you two aren't here, like the previous time." jaemin whines quietly at the mention of the previous dinner, where they were late because seungmin had fell asleep and jaemin had just came back from a photoshoot, without his keys with him and was locked outside. ten was embarrassed to explain it to the other managers, and wanted to kill the two young models when yerim started giggling silently from the side. no one would want to be embarrassed by their own models. 

they follow ten into the dining room, plopping down on their seats as soon as they find it. everyone had their own seat with their names on it, and the two were always put together. dongyoung must really like them, that's what they think, but ten tells them it's just to prevent trouble. mark & chan and joohyun & seulgi had the same seatings as well, always beside each other. it was no surprise that any models that came in pairs would probably be stuck to each other forever. 

jaemin and seungmin relax and looks around the dining hall, observing what dishes are the people in uniforms putting out. the other models only start to stroll in slowly after a few minutes, and they stand up immediately to greet them, especially yerim. "good evening yerim noona!" they greet with excitement as the lady as she approaches them, showing them her bright signature smile. almost everyone here had respect for yerim, whether they were younger or older. no doubt, she was one of those successful models everyone wanted to be and even went overseas several times to open a few shows and have photoshoots with some top models from outside of korea. the entertainment was lucky to have her and dongyoung treated her nothing but like treasure, but he of course knew his own limits. doesn't mean yerim bringing the most profit to his entertainment means he could be biased. other loyal and talented models like joohyun, seulgi, nancy and jennie were treated as well as yerim. 

"hey kids," yerim says although she was merely a year older. "enjoy your dinner, and i hope you two don't cause any trouble. joohyun unnie told me about the disatrophe at the lobby just now." 

the two guys tilt their heads in confusion, wondering what 'disatrophe' meant. yerim laughs, explaining, as if able to read their mind, "it's just a word sooyoung and i had fun making up during our photoshoot yesterday. basically a mix of the words 'disaster' and 'catastrophe'. hopefully, it doesn't happen again. they're really cute and sweet, as i heard from seulgi who has been praising them since the afternoon. you two are the best people to guide them alongside those foreign models that are always bouncing around the building, so i hope you teach them well and build good relationships."

seungmin only nods and forces a genuine smile, letting it disappear once yerim and her manager yiyang walks away. jaemin grimaces and sits back down, and seungmin follows. "how unlucky to be told about this. i never knew yerim noona would know about it." jaemin says quietly, lowering his voice. he only remains silent for a while then speaks again to greet yeonwoo and hyunbin, who walked past their seats. the two seats in front of them are still empty and jaemin leans forward to read the name tags, and groans.

"how lucky, we got hwang hyunjin and lee jeno in front of us. those newcomers." 

"what?"

"i'm not fucking kidding, seungmin. take a look at it yourself if you don't wanna believe my words."

jaemin only groans as seungmin does too, and pulls the veteran back onto his seat when he sees the newcomers approaching with mark & chan. mark points at their seats and looks at the two veterans, sighing, pinching his nose bridge, "good luck surviving i guess. the min kids, please don't goddamn cause trouble at this exquisite dining hall."

"it isn't as if i'll flip up this table right now, and i'm not looking for any more trouble. ten hyung has given me enough warnings." seungmin says, folding his arms and the older models smile, nodding and patting the newcomers' backs, walking away to their seats. jaemin watches in awe as they sit opposite of yerim and sooyoung, feeling envy but seungmin pinches him to remind him of reality. jeno and hyunjin sit in front of them, and jaemin can see hyunjin throwing daggers at seungmin just from his gaze.

it's awkward and jaemin concludes himself as the nicer guy, so he doesn't say anything bad to the newcomers. jeno just stares at him by accident some times, but that gaze runs away as soon as he spots it. even their eating in silence while the models surrounding them fill their environment with chatter, and the newcomers talk to each other silently. he can see seungmin eyeing them for a while but dismisses it, trying to focus on the burst of flavour in his mouth.

despite dongyoung's speech and the interesting performances put up by those performers dongyoung hired, their faces were kept straight. none of them talked until dongyoung announced the end of the combined dinner, and all models could go back to their dormitories to rest and decide to gather at meeting areas to have a small fun night of their own. jaemin can see how seungmin is pissed off by then, and is almost gritting his teeth.

hyunjin and jeno are the first to stand up, and hyunjin tucks his hands into his pockets, "was an eye-opening experience to sit with you two. pretty unlucky day for us today, i guess. jeno, let's go back and find yerim noona, she texted us during the dinner. i'm sure it's more important than paying attention to our seniors seungmin and jaemin, hmm? farewell, seniors."

seungmin is about to last out at them but jaemin holds him back, letting them leave. jeno bids them a small goodbye and he has a heart to wave back, smiling when the quiet boy flashes him a small smile. of course, he has got to be friendly. joohyun and seulgi had told them both he was the nicer of both, and he wanted to live up to it. of course, not just for his own reputation, but for good purposes. 

"come on, it's not good to go to bed angry. let's just go back, chill and watch that despicable me movie. i saw you write down on your phone that you want it on your phone. let's go now, it'll be another fun night for us. may have been an unlucky day, but i'm always here for you." jaemin coos as he puts his arm around seungmin, and they make their way back to their dormitory with small little conversations. they see jeno and hyunjin strolling with yerim to somewhere, their managers trailing behind them. seungmin almost curses again, but jaemin stops him and he's eventually comforted with the movie.

maybe it's just an unlucky day for the four of them.


End file.
